


Don't Let Go

by low_battery_laptop



Series: An Alternate Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_battery_laptop/pseuds/low_battery_laptop
Summary: Dimitri follows Byleth into the dark, and witnesses her gain the power of a god.Part One of a series of alternate canon happenings.





	Don't Let Go

The professor was relentless as she chased down Kronya, but Dimitri could also be relentless. Both chased her from the forest on horseback, and once clear of the trees, Byleth lept from her horse and continued on foot. Dimitri was a moment behind her, but it was not the professor who struck down Kronya. Solon’s fist was already through her chest by the time Dimitri caught up, and dark flames were beginning to spread from the pillars surrounding the professor.

  
Another second or two later and he would have been cut off from her, but Dimitri pushed himself forward. The way out was shut, and the flames began to surround him, as they had already begun to surround Byleth. She turned to look at him. Her eyes wide, and she struggled, but couldn’t break free. Dimitri also struggled, but it was futile.  
Solon pulled something from within the chest of Kronya. It shattered in his hand, unleashing the full power of the spell he had cast. Faintly, Dimitri heard the voice of Kronya, begging the professor for help. It was drowned out by the rush of magic that consumed her. The last thing Dimitri saw before it consumed him as well was the professor’s face. She didn’t look afraid, meeting her death head on.

  
Dimitri steeled himself as she had done, and accepted his fate.

* * *

In the dark, Byleth’s sword was the only source of light. She held it high, looking around her. Dimitri had been close to her, but she saw no sign of him now. So she called out his name, hoping he would answer. Her voice echoed in the darkness.

“Professor?”

  
He was there with her, and he sounded close. Byleth stepped slowly toward his voice, calling out once more. A few more steps, and she caught a glint of light in the dark. Caution was abandoned, and she ran to him. With her free hand, she reached out and touched his arm. The prince didn’t appear injured, but his eyes were wide with dread.  
Byleth was about to speak to him, about to calm him, but then she saw the throne. Beyond Dimitri, up a set of stone stairs, sat Sothis. The goddess didn’t look pleased with the situation, but Byleth was grateful to see her here. So much so that for a moment, she disregarded Dimitri and stepped past him.

  
“Well, you sure have gotten us all into quite the mess,” Sothis chastised. Byleth calmed her emotions, and straightened herself.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said.

Behind her, Dimitri turned to face the throne. He stood beside her. “Professor?” he asked quietly. “Who are you… talking to?”

  
“Even in a place such as this, you are still the only one that can see me,” Sothis said. “It may be best if you listen, and not speak for once.” Byleth turned to look at Dimitri, but said nothing. He stared right through Sothis, and the throne she sat upon. “You may have guessed this, but we are no longer in the world you came from. This is another place entirely. It will take an immense power for you to leave, but if we are to remain here, our hearts and minds will decay until we are no more. Are you prepared to die?”

  
Once more, Byleth looked at Dimitri, and decided she couldn’t stay silent. He would likely think she was crazy, but now was not the time for her to worry about what he thought of her. “No,” she said. “I’m not going to die here.”

  
A sad smile crossed her face. “It is good that you refuse to give up.” She paused, and seemed to think for a moment before she continued. “I know not what Lady Rhea did to you. But you and I have existed together, likely since your birth. And within you, I found the power I had lost. The power of a progenitor god. I am Sothis. By now you should know what that means.”

  
“I do,” Byleth said. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, and turned to look at Dimitri.

  
“Please, Professor,” he whispered. “What is happening?” She couldn’t answer him, and turned away.

  
“There is but one thing left to do,” Sothis said. “I must use the power of a god. But I lack a body of my own to wield it. So, I must surrender that power to you. And when I do, I shall disappear.”

  
Pain shot through her chest. Sadness. She’d felt it before when her father had fallen. “I won’t let that happen. There must be another way.”

  
“There is no other way. And I do not mean that I will forever be gone from this world. Our souls shall join as one, and though we will never be able to speak again, I shall always be with you.” Sothis tried to smile, but it was pained smile. “I’ve had fun with you. And I shall miss you. Thank you, for all that you have done.”

  
Sothis uncrossed her legs, and stood. Slowly, she descended the stairs. “Your will, and mine, are now one. Both sides of time have been revealed to you. I am Sothis, the Beginning. But what shall you become, Byleth?”

  
Light, like thousands of fireflies, swirled in the air above the throne. At her side, Dimitri gasped, and Byleth could see the reflection of the light in his wide eyes. She touched his hand with her own, and stepped forward, toward the light that spiraled down. It consumed her, and she could no longer see Dimitri, but she could still hear him.  
“No, not again,” he cried out. “Professor!”

  
Byleth held out one hand as Sothis drew closer to her, and closed her eyes. She felt the warm embrace of the goddess, felt her power flow in her blood. It overflowed, erupting from within her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Sword of the Creator ablaze with light at her side. She looked over her shoulder to Dimitri, and with one hand, drew the blade from her hip. The other, she extended back towards him.

  
“Do you trust me?” she asked. Though Dimitri said nothing, he stepped forward and took her hand in his own, gripping it tightly. “Don’t let go.”

  
Byleth raised the sword, and cut through the darkness. The power of Sothis flowed like water, flooding the darkness with light. She stepped forward, and Dimitri followed. One moment, they were surrounded by darkness, and in the next, they stood upon the battlefield they had left behind. Solon stood before her, eyes full of fear. Byleth cut him down, granting him no mercy, no final words.

* * *

  
Dimitri didn’t let go of her hand, not even when the power became too much for her body to handle, and she fell safely into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game, I really do, but sometimes you just need to rewrite cutscenes and shove Dimitri into places he's not. This is also my first post on this AO3 account! Formatting is a pain, hopefully I'll get the hang of it by the time I post again.


End file.
